


BellaTasha snippets

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Not Canon Compliant, Snippets, crackship, wonky timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of my friends ship Natasha Romanov with Bellatrix Lestrange, and convinced me to write 50 snippets based on 1-word writing prompts. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BellaTasha snippets

**1\. Shade**  
The first time she met Bella, was in the shadow of a disgusting little pub called “the leaky cauldron”. 

**2\. Amount**  
As a rule, muggles didn't live to talk to her more times than they had eyes. 

**3\. Card**  
Alcohol was probably the same whether it was paid for with Galleons or a “credit-card” whatever that was. 

**4\. Save**  
Natasha hadn't planned on saving a fugitive from justice. She had seen the knuckleheads following them and figured they were after her, not her entertainment for the night. 

**5\. Ice**  
“How can you not know what ice cream is?!” “What's so strange about that?” “Sweetheart, I was raised in a Siberian prison camp, and even I know what ice cream is. It's like asking what's a car!” “Then you will no doubt enjoy my next question.” 

**6\. Total**  
“That'll be 1 galleon, 4 sickles.” Bellatrix sincerely doubted Natasha's claim to mugglehood, if not with magic, how else had she managed to yell the words: “You have your own currency too?”, so that only Bellatrix could hear them. 

**7.Colour**  
Natasha felt like a teenager bonding with Bella over their common distaste for colours lighter than pitch black, didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. 

**8\. Thread**  
“You know I could just heal that with magic.” Natasha winced. “Babe we gotta work on your communication skills, next time I'd appreciate you telling me that before I force the bone back in it's place and begin stitching.” 

**9\. Paint**  
Bellatrix applied make-up like other people applied war paint, Natasha couldn't tell if she found it endearing or sexy. 

**10\. Queue**  
Every time Bella thought she had figured this strange muggle out, she raised 10 new question. Like that time in the airport, where she claimed to like waiting in line. 

**11\. Fix**  
Nat and Bella where both bad wifes, but good lovers, they told themselves and each other that was the only reason they bought a house together. 

**12\. Information**  
When Bella said “If anyone asks, you don't know me, and I've been dead for 7 years.” Nat knew she was a keeper. 

**13\. Insect**  
“I tend to avoid politics, but do you think the way you speak to the servant creatures you let into every nook and cranny of your house, could have something to do with your crushing defeat?” 

**14\. Liquorice**  
Yes Natasha had voluntarily eaten much worse things, that didn't mean she thought liquorice and cream cheese would ever work together. 

**15\. Knife**  
Knifes! So many knifes! They could wallpaper the house with knifes if they so desired! They weren't hoarders, they just shared a hobby. 

**16\. Carry**  
Bellatrix knew not to question Natasha's sudden commands when they were out on town. So when her lover told her to carry her home like a bride, she didn't suspect ulterior motives. 

**17\. Message**  
“There's a WHAT on the flight deck private?!” “An owl assistant director Hill, it appears to be carrying a letter for agent Romanov.” 

**18\. Day**  
There was no 2 ways about it, Bellatrix had to learn how to operate one of those muggle glass plates. Ever since her own library had been confiscated by the ministry of magic, she had nothing to do on Natasha's workdays besides pretending to be a house-elf. 

**19\. Measure**  
The black widow didn't let anything faze her, though she was pretty close to, the first time Bellatrix took her to out to buy a robe. 

**20\. Basic**  
Bellatrix had considered most of her sexual experiences rather fulfilling, then she had met Natasha, who hadn't so much raised the bar, as she had stolen it. 

**21\. Transparent**  
Transparency was important to both of them, but while Natasha was mostly interested in the government part, Bella was more of interested in the dresses. 

**22\. Other**  
Of all of you-know-who's followers, she just had to run into Narcissa. what was she even doing in the US? 

**23\. Marble**  
Natasha was cut from marble, as she listed off “her” pureblood lineage going back 5 generations, including feuds with other families, and snark about halfbloods. By the end of it, both Narcissa and Bellatrix were convinced she had been a Slytherin prefect. 

**24\. Acid**  
Acid wouldn't remove the dark mark either, once the skin grew back, the mark was right there, grinning in her face. 

**25\. Frame**  
It had taken a lot of work, the help of one “Clint Barton”, and no small amount of discretion, but she had finally found a birthday present worthy of her lover. Now all that was left for Bella was to frame it. 

**26\. Safety**  
If the muggles had gotten one thing right, is was probably Nat's breast, but safety boots was a close second. Had she known the muggles had socially acceptable sabatons she'd have joined the mudbloods a long time ago! 

**27\. Click**  
Teaching Bella to use a computer was a trying experience, one she wasn't sure she would have managed if Maria “stop-crying-and-give-me-30” Hill hadn't stepped in and used her drill sergeant voice. 

**28\. Malfunction**  
They were both irreparably broken. Bellatrix quickly learned that when she woke up in the middle of the night, with the other side of the bed empty. It meant Natasha was crying into her cereal, and had to be held close until she remembered she deserved to be loved. 

**29\. Guide**  
They were both irreparably broken. Natasha quickly learned that when she woke up in the middle of the night, with the other side of the bed empty. It meant Bellatrix was sitting in the shower, hating herself for choosing her own happiness over her families ideals. 

**30\. Please**  
Was a woefully underused word in the Romanov/Lestrange household. Natasha was ready to try anything Bella could think off, and Bella could think of a lot of strange things. But she also knew that Nat really wasn't into any of it besides cuddling. 

**31\. Scissors**  
Bella was embarrassed to admit how long it took her to figure out why Natasha kept talking about scissors late at night. 

**32\. Manners**  
“Yo! Hill, up for a threesome with me and Bella?” “Appreciate the direct approach Romanov, let me get back to you after I'm done inspecting the starboard guns.” 

**33\. Commercial**  
Natasha couldn't help but wonder, if she was somehow cheating Bella out of the essential “muggle-experience”, by going straight to netflix. Sparing her an endless streams of annoying theme-songs, and people unable to accomplish even the most rudimentary of tasks without mechanical assistance. 

**34\. Drive**  
Early 50's was a bit late to start taking your drivers license, then again Isabella Romanov had technically only existed for a month, so it was probably justified. 

**35\. Thank you**  
They had looked each other dead in the eyes, for the entire 25 minutes of the subway trip. Hermione smiling in recognition the whole way, but not otherwise acting against her. She got home and never heard of the episode again. 

**36\. Call**  
“Romanov residence, Isabella speaking, how can I help you?” 

**37\. Demand**  
“The terrorists have released their demands” was quickly becoming one of Bella's favorite phrases, cause it meant her girlfriend would soon be coming home again. She did wondered which part of “we do not negotiate with terrorists” Hydra didn't understand. 

**38\. Around**  
While international regulations, prevented her from using apparition to actively help out Natasha, it said nothing about sparing her from cramped plane rides. 

**39\. Shed**  
Natasha was oftentimes left wondering whether Bellatrix and Liho were conspiring against her, from the sheer volume of black hair she had to clean out of the shower every time she came home. 

**40\. Complain**  
“Every time I cook for you, all you do is complain!” “Maybe I just don't like taiwanese food.” “Gotta have to try harder than that to fool the Black Widow, Lestrange.” “Okay, so maybe I just really like cooking for you! there you happy now?” 

**41\. Speak**  
Maria was already mentally preparing for paperwork and formal apologies, when an inattentive mother let her 4 year old daughter walk up to Natasha during a public appearance by the avengers. Bellatrix on the other hand, just gently grabbed the kid and guided it back to her mom. 

**42\. Bench**  
It was weird being back there, sitting on the same bench, looking out over the same great lake. This time, not as a student, nor as an invader, but as a teacher. 

**43\. Open**  
“And remember children, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.” The first year students were probably to busy worrying about their sorting, to fully understand those words, Bellatrix Lestrange was still happy she had gotten to say them. 

**44\. Cut**  
You never got too old to bring knifes into the bedroom. 

**45\. Grass**  
Nothing like coming home for the weekend to the smell of freshly cut grass. 

**46\. Electronic**  
Truth be told, Bella never really figured out how the whole electricity thing actually worked. Tony Stark did get close to making a breakthrough, though all that really earned him was a part-time position tutoring her kids. 

**47\. Cheat**  
They had a lot of talks about the idea of an “open marriage”, in the end they always decided against it, neither of them really felt the need. Not that, that stopped them from joking about having the common courtesy to record your cheating for the other party's enjoyment. 

**48\. Cook**  
Lack of sleep, gropey targets, dislocated shoulder, glass dust in her hair, and bloodstains on her favorite catsuit. After a long day at the office, there was nothing like coming home to a hot meal and a cuddly wife. 

**49\. Gravel**  
While their method of raising children was hardly cutting edge, nor in line with most parenting book from the current century. Their daughter really had to be able to take a fall on a gravel road on the chin, or she wouldn't live to pass her N.E.W.T.s 

**50\. Fence**  
Natasha closed the gate behind her, the house was too big for her these days, too lonely without Bellatrix dancing through the halls. She was blessed, she had never thought she'd know someone who would die of old age, much less care about them, but there she was. She only hoped the new owners would take good care of the white picket fence they had worked so hard to build. 


End file.
